Internal combustion engines operate via a controlled ignition of air and fuel within a combustion chamber, relying on several moving parts. These moving parts can be configured to perform alternating or continuing movements at high speeds, for example up to several thousand cycles per minute. As such, internal combustion engines continuously distribute lubricating oils throughout the engine to reduce friction from the moving parts.
In addition, oils serve to facilitate sealing associated with the combustion chamber, particularly with respect to seals related to moving parts that interface with and move relative to the combustion chamber. In the event that such seals fail, an excess amount of oil can seep into the combustion chamber and ignite along with the air and fuel, resulting in a higher than normal consumption of oil.
One of the causes of failing seals is an accumulation of particulate matter, varnish, hard carbon and/or oil sludge at and around the combustion chamber. Over the course of service, environmental and operational particulate matter can accumulate within an engine, forming a sludge. As the sludge circulates along with the oil within the engine, the particulate matter can accumulate at the sealing points associated with a combustion chamber, thereby causing the seals to fail. Cleaning up the sludge and particulate matter can involve opening up the engine and manually cleaning each affected component part, which means removing the engine from service and costing several hours of labor.